Disbelief Papyrus vs Ultra Sans
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Battle of the Fan-Made Alter-Egos of the Skeleton Bros. The day started as a normal day for Papyrus, but he spotted a human. That human was a genocidal monster killing everything in its path. And when he tried to spare the human, it tried to kill him.... and ended up killing Sans. Since that point on Papyrus followed the human around. After every monster was killed, Papyrus took the monster's soul to a better place before it could break. And soon enough he came to a certain place where Sans normally is supposed to be. When Papyrus grabbed a giant bone his right eye of his started glowing orange. As the human was getting closer, the human was filled with regret, but could not go back. The timeline was messing up. Papyrus was then warped to another timeline where the human was a good person and was surrounded by its friends, including Sans and Papyrus. As Papyrus went to hide knowing that at least somewhere the human was a good person his orange eye started to stop glowing until another being from another timeline was warped into the room. It had Sans' head but was giant. It had no lower body but it did have arms and hands and it floated in the air. This was the pure being of hatred known as Ultra Sans. Ultra Sans: Y O U D I D T H I S ! ! ! J U S T B E C A U S E Y O U A R E G O O D I N T H I S T I M E L I N E D O E S N T M E A N Y O U W O U L D W A N T K I L L U S I N A N O T H E R ! ! ! A N D I F I K I L L Y O U I N T H I S F O R M T H E R E I S N O C O M I N G B A C K ! ! ! As the human and the other monsters start to freak out and try to escape, Ultra Sans grabs the human and starts to charge up a giant gaster blaster. Ultra Sans: D I E ! ! ! (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94orwHeU5mk ) Ultra Sans fires the blast and it completely covers the human which seemed to kill it. But when the attack subsides it was seen a bunch of bones and a tall skeleton wearing a red scarf and a blue jacket made the bones. Ultra Sans: P A P Y R U S ? ! Papyrus?: I will not let you harm this human. It may have done bad things in your timeline, it did in mine too. But this one did nothing wrong in this timeline. Ultra Sans: I F I K I L L T H I S D E M O N N O W I T W O N T H U R T A N Y M O R E T I M E L I N E S ! ! ! Papyrus?: You are not my brother. Y O U A R E T H E O N L Y D E M O N H E R E ! ! ! As Papyrus says these words Papyrus no longer believes that this version of Sans is his brother, the caring prankster that slacks off. He is filled with Disbelief. Disbelief Papyrus: I no longer believe in you. HERE WE GO!!! Disbelief Papyrus starts by launching homing bones at Ultra Sans who avoids most of them but is hit with a few and takes massive damage and has karmic retribution on him now. Ultra Sans Fires an armada of giant Gaster Blasters which are countered by Gaster Blasters just as big. Ultra Sans grabs Disbelief Papyrus and launches a giant devastating beam from its mouth which is countered by a bunch of bones for a short amount of time. Disbelief Papyrus then uses gravity to force Ultra Sans to gire the beam off of track and it hits the Human killing it leaving it soul which starts to break as Disbelief Papyrus rolls nearby it. As Ultra Sans begins to toy with Disbelief Papyrus by launching lasers from its hands and pushing him around leaving Disbelief Papyrus at 1 HP. Disbelief Papyrus grabs the Human's soul as it is about to break and absorbs it. Disbelief Papyrus: I W I L L N O T L O S E ! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgRrvKSMVSc ) Ultra Sans launches multiple powerful attacks at Disbelief Papyrus who avoids them all without a sweat. Disbelief Papyrus summons Gaster Blasters bigger than Ultra Sans himself which damage him immensely. Ultra Sans is struck with Karmic Retribution and feels his sins crawling on his non existent back damaging him every time he moves or is moved. Disbelief Papyrus throws Ultra Sans into all sorts of bones and than stops once Ultra Sans is at 1 HP. Disbelief Papyrus: Now is your chance to make up for the things you have done. I am sparing you. Disbelief Papyrus drops a bone he was using to attack and waits for Ultra Sans to respond. Ultra Sans: N O M E R C Y I S C O M I N G F R O M M E ! ! ! (Stop Music) Ultra Sans launches a small quick lethal attack at disbelief Papyrus and everything goes black. The sound of a monster's soul being destroyed echoes throughout the area as a bunch of bones are seen percing through Ultra Sans. Disbelief Papyrus: I was afraid you would do that... Now to reset the timeline. Disbelief Papyrus uses the power of the freshly absorbed human soul to reset the timeline, causing everything to be back to normal... except, there can't be two Papyruses. Disbelief Papyrus opens his eyes after resetting to see himself in an empty abyss with only one other figure. ???: ✋⧫ ⬧♏♏❍⬧ ●♓&♏ ⍓□◆ ⬥♏❒♏ ♐□❒♑□⧫⧫♏■ ⧫□□. ��◆⧫ ⍓□◆ ♒♋❖♏ ♋ ♒◆❍♋■ ⬧□◆● ♋♌⬧□❒♌♏♎ ♓■ ⍓□◆. ⚐■♍♏ ✋ &♓●● ⍓□◆ ♋■♎ ♑♏⧫ ⧫♒♏ ⬧□◆● ✋ ♍♋■ ❒♏⧫◆❒■. DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Riolu-San Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts